The Spider
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: While in the shower, Lily spots a spider, and with her and only James in the Head Tower, he's on the rescue...and a naked Lily helps too!


The Spider

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own sick sense of humor.

**A/N: **Dedicated to my bestest friend Kris, because I know how much she HATES spiders, so this is to her and Her boyfriend, Bryce, who kills spiders for her. Muahahahaha

Ps—Lily and James aren't together in the story….

Lily Evans was in the shower. A normal thing, right? Yes…pretty normal by most peoples standards…unless you were like Severus Snape who never bathed and whose hair was most likely water-repellent from the grease buildup.

But anyway, as Lily was nearly done (She had finally gotten all the shampoo out of her long red locks) and had just opened her eyes and rubbed them to get the water out of them, when she saw…_it._

The big, hairy, eight-legged thing called a spider.

With a scream, she leapt out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her before a mister James Potter burst through the door.

"Lily? What the _hell _did you scream for?" James asked, his glasses fogging up from the steam of the shower.

"THAT!" Lily shrieked, pointing to the shower with a trembling hand.

James pushed back the shower curtain and saw the spider on the wall…The innocent little spider. The one that looked almost _cute._

"Lily, it's only a spider. A _small_ spider." He said calmly.

"No it's not! It's huge! Utterly, and horribly HUGE!" she screamed.

"Calm down, Lils, geez…"

As James reached down to grab the spider, it moved toward him and Lily screamed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

_Thank God for that spider._ James thought gladly.

He could get used to a nearly naked Lily hugging him. Er…well, sort of hugging him. But either way he won, right?

"Um…Lily? I sorta can't kill the spider when you're holding on to me like this, but I won't say I'm not enjoying this." James said.

"Don't kill it! He's just a spider, please don't kill it." Lily whimpered into his back (she wasn't quit tall enough to reach his shoulder).

"You don't want me to kill him and after all this? You're a complicated woman, you know." James said.

Lily released him and placed her hands on her hips to say some witty comeback, but at that instant, her towel fell away and all that was left was a very wet and a very naked…Lily.

As expected, James turned around to the sound of Lily's shriek and his eyes bulged at seeing the love of his life naked.

"TURN AROUND YOU PERVERT!" Lily screamed. James whipped around and clapped a hand to his eyes. Lily franticly looked for something to put over herself and the only thing she was able to find and put on quickly was her knickers and…one of James school shirts that happened to be on the counter.

"Can I turn around now?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said weakly.

When James turned around he was blushing furiously and had the spider sitting in the palm of his hand. Lily tensed up at seeing and backed up into the sink.

James sighed and walked over to the window where he gently through the spider out of the window.

"See? The spider is all gone." James said. Lily sighed and relaxed. She walked over to the doorway and turned around to look at him.

"Thanks, James." She said.

He smiled. "Anytime, Lils."

Lily smiled and looked down at herself.

"I must look a wreck." She said, blushing furiously with a small smile.

"You look beautiful, Lily." James said, walking a bit closer.

"You're only saying that because you saw me naked."

James laughed and came even closer to her, only inches away.

"I've always thought that, Lily." James placed his hand on the back of her neck and playing with her hair. "Good night, Lils." He smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

With a small smile playing on her lips, Lily leaned against the now closed door.

"I guess spiders aren't so bad after all."

**.xXx.**

**Heya! How is everyone? Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot, and please leave a review…They make me feel all warm and loved inside…This story is dedicated to my bestest friend, Kris!**

**Love,**

**Sinner**

**PS—chocolate chip cookies to all who review!**


End file.
